No Nothing House
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: Four teens are chosen to stay at a mansion for a few weeks. This place has no rules, no privacy, and no way out. 2 guys and 2 girls what will happen? Sorato and Michi.
1. No Nothing House

Summary: Four teens are chosen to stay at a mansion for a few weeks. This place has no rules, no privacy, and no way out (they can go outside though). 2 guys and 2 girls what will happen? Sorato and Michi.  
  
Disclaimer: I will only say this once I DO NOT own digimon. Do NOT sue for you will get nothing for I have nothing. Thanx  
  
Note: This will probably not sound like the original char. Do not flame me for that, but you may flame me for any other circumstance. I accept flames and constructive criticism. Now the digital world never happened, they've never met eachother.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
**No Nothing House**

The fiery red head sat on her black comforter, which had all sorts of nasty, dirty things written on it in blood red handwriting, also upon it was Great Britain flags. Her ruby orbs skimmed through 'Seventeen' magazine. Her 'Offspring' music blared throughout her room and throughout many others. As she read through looking at pictures and assortments her phone rang. Moaning she sat up and reached across her bed taking notice that the phone was buried within the piles of clothes. Frantically she searched throwing clothes in every which way. Finally she came upon it. Pressing the talk button she greeted the caller.  
  
"Hello," her sleepy voice said, as she reached over and toned down her music.  
  
"Is Takenouchi, Sora there?" a man asked.  
  
"This is she." She responded rolling her eyes. _'Like I'm the only person living here'_ she thought.  
  
"Miss. Takenouchi congratulation you've won our contest with three others. "he replied.  
  
"Uh..what contest again?" she asked thinking back.  
  
"The contest to stay on mansion grounds for 3 weeks with 3 others, the no nothing house." The man replied.  
  
"Oh ya, that thing, you chose me." She replied.  
  
"Yes, your name was drawn." He replied.  
  
"Oh, thanks when do I leave?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow we will pick you up in a red corvette, you'll meet your other roommates when we get there." He replied.  
  
"Ok, see you then." She replied.  
  
"Well be there at six a.m. sharp."  
  
--click—  
  
"SIX A.M.!" Sora screamed.  
  
She sighed, 'guess I better pack' she thought.  
  
The other three contestants were notified and were ready to go.  
  
**The next day  
  
6:00 a.m.**  
  
Sora heard the ringing at her doorbell. _'Crap,' _she thought as she sat up. Quickly she grabbed her 4 bags and put on a white jacket with the anarchy symbols on it to put over her baby blue tank top. She had a pair of dark blue semi loose gym pants on. Throwing deodorant on and brushing her teeth she ran downstairs. She threw her hair into a loose ponytail and opened the door.  
  
"Miss. Takenouchi I presume, did we wake you?" the man asked.  
  
"Ya, I forgot," she replied.  
  
"Oh, you are over eighteen right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm eighteen and a half." She replied.  
  
"Perfect, let us go." He replied.  
  
She threw her stuff in the back and got in the car.  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
They had arrived; Sora had fallen asleep through the ride.  
  
"Miss. Takenouchi were hear." The man replied lightly shaking her.  
  
Sora moaned and opened her eyes. Her ruby orbs scanned the surrounding area, as they entered a huge gate shut behind them, the place was huge. It was only two stories though, but the lawn was huge. There was a basketball court, a pool in the back, and lots of other assortments. Sora noticed three other cars in the drive. By the camaro was a girl about Sora's height with pink hair and LOTS of luggage, with the firebird there was a tall guy with bushy chocolate hair, and with the Porsche was a guy at about that same height with beautiful blonde hair and azure enchanting blue eyes. After her car came to park she got out and was greeted with a smile by the chocolate haired boy. She grabbed her belongings and placed 2 over her shoulder and 2 in her hand. She noticed that on the side of the house there was a soccer field, she smiled. She also saw that the blonde had a guitar case with him, she tilted her head with curiosity, then she looked over at the pink haired girl, she had about 12 bags, which were pink, and she was checking the blonde out and smiling. Sora found no interest in men, she was stern, punk, and did not date. She had gallons of guy friends but they knew she didn't date. They all headed into the living room. There was a yellow couch that was leather, 8 blue chairs, and red walls. There was a big screen t.v. and a surround sound stereo system.  
  
"Will you all sit down for a moment please?" the head guy asked.  
  
They all sat.  
  
"Welcome to the no rules, no privacy, and no way out house, you will be stuck here for 3 weeks, there are necessities here though they're in cupboards and the fridge. There are no phones though and no computer, you get stereo, t.v., and about anything else. You can swim, volleyball, basketball, soccer, skinny dip in the hot tub, ride 4 wheelers and dirtbikes through the forests, ride horses, the whole shebang." The guys said. "But remember NO PRIVACY, NO WAY OUT, and NO RULES!"  
  
Sora smirked, the pink frowned slightly at no privacy, the chocolate gave a devious grin, and the blonde smirked.  
  
"Now let's get you all acquainted.' The man said.  
  
"Let's start with you," he said to the blonde "Give your name, where you're from, and anything else."  
  
"I'm Matt, I'm from Odabai, and I'm in a band." He replied.  
  
"I'm Tai, I'm also from Odabai and I'm the best of the best in soccer." The chocolate haired guys said.  
  
"I'm Mimi, I'm from Jeston and I love the color pink, I love hair, and I lo..."  
  
"We don't need paragraph but thankyou." The man replied.  
  
"I'm Sora, I'm from Arlington, and I love music, soccer, tennis, and anything dangerous." She replied.  
  
Tai gave another grin, Matt raised an eyebrow, and Mimi gave a 'but your a girl, how about girly stuff' look.  
  
"Well now that you're all acquainted, pick a room, and have fun." The man replied as he walked out. "Oh, don't try to escape for you can't get past the 12 ft. steel fences." He stated.  
  
"Joy," Sora said.  
  
And so they all scattered picking and arguing over bedrooms, all the bedrooms had a t.v., stereo, bed, and closet. Sora found a bedroom with red walls, blue bed, and everything else was black. Matt picked a room with silver walls, dark green bed, and everything else blue. Tai picked a room with blue walls, red bed, and everything else orange. Mimi picked a room with pink walls; she brought her own pink sheets and comforter, and yellow everything else. They all got settled in and had no idea at what eachother were planning. This day was going to be long, these four weeks death, no rules, no way out, and absolutely NO privacy!

* * *

Tbc  
  
Not that great of ending but better than nothing. How will things go? Why does Sora hate men like that? Plz review. 


	2. The Bet

Thankyou all for reviewing.I'm sorry that I screwed up on the weeks..it will be 4 weeks of no nothing. Thank you for notifying me.   
  
Recap: This day was going to be long, these four weeks death, no rules, no way out, and absolutely NO privacy!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
**The Bet**

Matt lay on his comfortable new bed as he stared at the lime green ceiling. He was very happy to be here for now his fangirls couldn't bother him...well except for Mimi. Matt didn't enjoy how much she stared at him, he could do without her, but that Sora girl was a tough chick. She would be fun to mess with. Matt smiled, he loved stubborn girls, especially girls who loved dangerous activities. Matt walked outside his room and down the bright orange staircase to the kitchen. He found Tai scavenging the fridge.  
  
"Hey, Matt guess what they've got ALCHOHOL!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
Matt grinned. "That will be fun to use." Matt replied.  
  
Tai nodded his head. "and drink"  
  
Matt walked out the sliding red door and into the living room. There he found Mimi leaning against a chair painting her toenails pink and he saw Sora relaxed her whole slender body upon the couch. She was making sure to occupy it all for herself. She was flipping through the channels and stopped at the movie 'Equilibrium'. She smiled at all the blood and violence. Matt then got a devious smirk across his face. He walked over and plopped himself upon Sora's legs.  
  
"hey, what do you think your doing?" Sora asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm sitting." Matt replied.  
  
"Yeah, well my legs are comfortable and were already on this spot." She replied.  
  
"Oh, but remember no rules." Matt rubbed in her face.  
  
Sora grunted with annoyance. "Get off, I'm leaving." Sora replied.  
  
"You can't leave, there's no way out." Matt said.  
  
"Outside, idiot." Sora replied.  
  
Matt watched her leave and a few minutes later he saw her in the back hopping upon a four wheeler. Matt quickly jumped up and followed her. He caught up before she drove off.  
  
"Gosh, what do you want now?" Sora replied.  
  
"a race." Matt replied.  
  
"What's the bet?" Sora replied.  
  
"If I win, I get a kiss." Matt replied knowing that would drive her up the wall.  
  
Sora cringed but she agreed. "Okay and if I win, you have to let Mimi paint your toenails pink." Sora replied.  
  
Matt gave a disgusted look at the thought. "deal" Matt replied.  
  
"Ready, set, go." Sora yelled.  
  
Sora sped off with Matt trailing behind her.  
  
Meanwhile Tai walked into the living room. "Mimi, where'd Matt and Sora go?" Tai asked.  
  
"They went out on those ugly four wheeler things" she replied.  
  
"Oh really." Tai replied. "Ohh..Equallibrium" Tai sat down and watched.  
  
Meanwhile on the race. Sora and Matt were now head to head. They didn't see the mud puddle ahead and they both drove through it covering themselves in mud. After a few twists and turns they began to see the destination. They glanced at eachother and hit the gas. Sora led, then Matt, then Sora and you get the point. They finally reached the finish line. Tai watched it all. Tai came running outside.  
  
"So, what were you two up to?" Tai asked.  
  
"WHO WON!" They both asked.  
  
"Ugh..Matt did by like very little, why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, crap." Sora said.  
  
"Go wash up sweetie, I'll be waiting." Matt said.  
  
Sora shot daggers at him and he just smiled.  
  
"What, what'd I miss?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, I noticed that she's that bad girl who doesn't really do much with guys like that, so I made a bet, it I win, she has to kiss me, and if I lost I would've had to have Mimi paint my toenails the wretched color of pink" Matt replied.  
  
"Dang, you've really pissed Sora off." Tai stated.  
  
"ya, that's the joy of it." Matt said.  
  
Tai smiled.  
  
**The Shower**  
  
Sora cleansed her hair with her kiwi 'Herbal Essence' Shampoo and Conditioner. Sora grabbed a washcloth and cleansed her body with her watermelon body wash. She let the steamy water run over her silky skin. After about 3 minutes she hopped out and wrapped her bare body in a 'Element' towel that the packed.  
  
**Sora's room**  
  
Sora had gotten dressed in a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and a golden tank top that showed some cleavage and slight stomach. She then threw on a tan jacket and a army British looking cap. She walked out of her room towel drying her hair. As she was walking she bumped into someone. She looked up to find a pair of azure blue eyes and a grin...Matt.  
  
"Come to living room please?" Matt asked actually more like demanded.  
  
Sora sighed and threw her towel in the bathroom. She followed Matt downstairs. Matt motioned for her to sit down on the couch. Sora did as shown. She sat herself on the couch and made herself comfy. Matt then sat down on the couch beside her.  
  
"now about that bet" Matt said grinning.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes this was torture.  
  
"Well come on" Matt said enjoying every bit of her reactions.  
  
Matt leaned over and placed his lips upon hers. Sora gasped which allowed the entry of Matt's tongue. Matt's touch was so warm and irresistible almost. Never had Sora felt something so good. She couldn't help but slightly join in and enjoy. There tongue's massaged eachother's mouths. Sora knew she had to stop this she could not possibly like a guy, she had to keep her priorities straight. She broke the kiss. Tai and Mimi watched with surprise at how long the kiss was. Matt and Sora slowly broke apart and stayed quiet. _'wow, why is she so tense, something's up with her.' _Matt thought, _' but dang..she's one good kisser'_. Sora got up and went into her bedroom. She looked slightly disappointed in herself. Everyone saw this.  
  
"There's something up with her" Tai stated.  
  
"I agree" Matt said.  
  
Meanwhile Sora was on the brink of crying and punishing herself at the same time. She couldn't let this happen especially not this week.

* * *

Tbc  
  
How was it? What's up with this week and Sora what happened? Why is she so tense? Plz review. 


	3. A whole new person

Thank you all for reviewing they mean so much. Ok and they're on camera but not where everyone can see it. Its only in the living room, kitchen, outdoors, and anywhere but the bedrooms and bathrooms.  
  
**Aino: **Ya, Sora has a MAJOR reason for not liking guys. But she has many guy friends like skaters and punks. So it's slightly confusing and I'll try to straighten it out. Thanx.  
  
Now on with the fic.

Recap: _Meanwhile Sora was on the brink of crying and punishing herself at the same time. She couldn't let this happen especially not this week.  
  
_Ch. 3  
  
**A whole new person**Sora lay there on her bed listening to Slipknot. She knew something that she had to do...talk to Matt. She sighed and looked at the clock...2:30 a.m. She got up and went into his bedroom. Since there was no privacy she just opened the door. Matt was listening to Linkin Park.  
  
"Matt,"  
  
"Yeah, Sora I'm.."  
  
"No, I should be the one to be sorry, I'm just complicated and this week is just not the week. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward because of that. It's just I haven't dated, kissed, or done anything like that in over 9 weeks." Sora replied.  
  
"Why? I mean what are you cooping up all to yourself? I can tell that it's eating away at you what is it?" Matt asked.  
  
Sora sighed. "I guess it's finally time someone knows. Matt, exactly tomorrow I was raped by my boyfriend, exactly a year ago. He raped me on our 1st year anniversary."  
  
Matt stayed silent now he understood. Now he felt like crap.  
  
"That's why I hide behind wearing punk clothing, hanging out with punks and skaters, and not letting anyone get close." She replied.  
  
"Sora I'm sor.."  
  
"Matt, don't be. This week I'm going to be slightly off, but next week you'll see me as a whole new person. I've learned to deal with it. I've noticed that the less pity I get the better I am."  
  
Matt just hugged her. For once Sora hugged back.  
  
**The next day**  
  
Sora basically stayed in her room the whole time. Matt understood why. Tai and Mimi were having a yelling game at who could yell the loudest. Of course, we all know who won that...Mimi. Matt had a headache brewing, and Sora was keeping her depressed self in her room.  
  
**The next Week (Sorry I skipped around a lot!)**  
  
Matt was right. It was the morning of Monday. Matt awoke by a bucket of freezing cold water being poured upon him. Matt gasped as he shot up and saw a fiery red head before him.  
  
"SORA!" he yelled and he chased her around the house in his boxers.  
  
Sora screamed and jumped over the couch with Matt trailing close behind her. Finally after running around the couch Matt pounced on her. He began tickling her stomach until she finally gave in. That's when they took notice to their awkward position. Matt was on top of Sora her legs were in between his and he was holding himself above her. They were both breathing heavily. Finally Matt got off her. Sora sat up and noticed no Mimi and no Tai. Both looked at eachother with suspicion in their eyes. They walked into the kitchen to find Tai against the counter with Mimi up against his body as they passionately made out. Matt and Sora smiled and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"NO breakfast?"  
  
"No breakfast" Matt replied.  
  
Both sat down and watched The Underworld.  
  
**Later on that night**  
  
Sora walked into the bathroom only to find Matt toweless. Sora gasped and left the bathroom instantly. She was blushing heavily and Matt was smiling. Sora went to her room and sat down. _'Dang, he's got a cute butt, and some abs' _Sora thought. In the middle of the night it was raining and Sora had stepped outside and was dancing in the rain. She came in and was completely soaked. Just then a smirk came across her face. She tiptoed upstairs and into Matt's bedroom. She quickly leapt into his bed.  
  
"Ahh!" Matt screamed. "Your wet!"  
  
Sora laughed_. 'Why am I getting so laid back with him...maybe..no' _Sora thought while getting shoved by Matt.  
  
"What were you doing in the rain?" Matt asked.  
  
"Dancing"  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes, now I'm going to bed. "  
  
Matt frowned. "So you just decided to get me wet, and then go back to bed?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Sora jumped up and left.  
  
'_She spoke the truth, she is different. I like it and I think she's lightening up' _Matt thought. His last thought crossed his mind _'Tomorrow..MUD WRESTLING!' _then he drifted to sleep.

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
Wow, Sora was different Sorry that it was so jumpy and forward. So a mud fight huh? FUN! Plz review! Oh Mimi in a mud fight hahahahaha! 


	4. Conformation

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I love getting them. Yes, I'm going to have fun writing this! MUD WRESTLING HAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry: absence account got suspended and comp. problems.

_Recap: 'She spoke the truth, she is different. I like it and I think she's lightening up' Matt thought. His last thought crossed his mind 'Tomorrow..MUD WRESTLING!' then he drifted to sleep.  
_  
Ch. 4  
  
**Conformation**  
  
The next morning Tai opened his eyes to a beautiful pink haired female cuddled up next to his naked body. Tai sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her. They cuddled but were awoken by screaming. Both shot up, Mimi quickly retrieved the sheet.  
  
"WERE NOT..Oh it was just screaming" Both said.  
  
Both looked at eachother and got up. They put on some clothes and headed downstairs to see the commotion. As they came downstairs, they found Sora in a robe with bubbles in her hair chasing Matt around the house. Both looked at eachother and shook their heads. Sora finally got in tackling reach of Matt. She jumped upon his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt laughed sat down on the couch, which sat on her too. Sora yelled and got off him. They were both out of breath and Matt was smirking.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" Sora asked the giggling couple. "It's not like you guys haven't done worse..yes I heard you last night, you shook the whole HOUSE!"  
  
Both blushed heavily and went upstairs. Sora shook her head and relaxed.  
  
"Ishida, you ruined my bath!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Say la vie" Matt said.  
  
"ISHIDA!" she yelled.  
  
Matt smiled and ran around again. They went into the violated kitchen and Sora grabbed the dish sprayer and launched an attack on Matt. Matt became wet, Matt smiled and ran towards her.  
  
"ISHIDA, what are you doiiiiiing!" Sora yelled as Matt picked her up. He brought her outside where it was still raining and locked her out.  
  
"ISHIDA!" she yelled panging on the door. Matt just smiled and laughed at her.  
  
Her hair was becoming drenched with her blue velvet robe. Matt couldn't help but laugh at her pouty facial expression. He glanced away for a moment then turned back and found no Sora in sight. He opened the door in frantic search for her. All of a sudden he got shoved out into the pouring water droplets. The door shut and a fiery red head jumped up and down yelling at him. Matt smiled he ran around the house to the back. And mouthed "If you don't open the door I'll brake this window!"  
  
Sora panicked and opened the door. As soon as she did, she ran upstairs and got back in her bath so Matt couldn't get her.  
  
--knock, knock—  
  
"Come in" Sora said annoyed.  
  
"Ah madam, I've brought you some strawberries, sugar, and whip cream for your luxurious bath." Matt said.  
  
Sora laughed, "You're so sweet!"  
  
She and Matt ate the strawberries and then it happened.  
  
Sora scooped some whip cream and threw it into Matt's face. Matt smiled and they had a huge whip cream fight. Matt eventually left and Sora got out and changed into black short shorts that said 'bad girl' on the behind and a blue sleeveless shirt that said 'Caution Mood subject to change without prior notice' in silver letters. Sora walked out and put her hair in a high ponytail. She walked along listening to her headset as she bumped into Matt she fell. Matt instinctively caught her from around the waist and pulled her in close to him. He slowly took her headset off.  
  
"Thank you," Sora whispered from the closeness between them.  
  
"No, thankyou,"  
  
Matt leaned in and kissed her. This time Sora didn't refuse, Matt was him, he was the one, she kissed back and they allowed the entry of eachother's tongues. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Sora melted away into Matt's arms and they massaged eachother's lips with each movement. Finally they broke away from what seemed like an eternity. She stared into his azure blue orbs and he stared back into her enchanting ruby orbs. A fiery passion danced in eachother's eyes.  
  
"Come on, I have an idea." Matt said.  
  
Sora nodded her head uneasily and followed him.  
  
"Hey Mimi, Tai let's go." Matt yelled.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Outside for a surprise." Matt said.  
  
Everyone caught the glint in Matt's eyes but followed anyway. Matt led them outside to the back where before them was basically a pond of mud, icky, gooey, but fun mud! Everyone looked at Matt suspiciously. Tai caught on and saw Matt's fingers go 1,2,3! Matt tackled Sora in the mud. Matt picked some mud up and had a direct facial hit. Sora laughed and lunged herself at Matt; they rolled around. Tai tackled Mimi and even Mimi slightly chuckled; he aimed for her hair and scored. They all threw mud pies, rubbed mud on eachother, and then they had the wrestling contest. Sora and Matt slipped and slid and eventually rolled around seeing who could pin whom. Matt eventually got Sora pinned rolling her body in the moosh mud as Tai did Mimi making sure mud oozed all over her. Everyone looked like creatures from no other. They all laughed and as Sora lay there Matt leaned in and kissed her once more. Tai did the same with Mimi. Sora started laughing and rolled on top of Matt. They shared a deep kiss and a fun one. They didn't even notice that Mimi and Tai had gone in for other business. Sora ran her hand threw Matt's hair she knew he was him, the one she'd been searching for. She was so happy now, but what would happen after it was over, when it was time to return.

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
What did you think? Ya, short I'm sorry but it's hard and I'm really busy with a 5-day job ahhh plz forgive me! 


	5. Wars

Thank you all for reviews. I tried to update but ya know ff.net was having technical difficulties so I couldn't. Thank you for bearing with me.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
**Wars  
**  
The next morning ruby orbs fluttered open. The sunlight flew into the room and shined with a bright beauty. Sora covered her eyes with her arm and moaned. Trying to recall on the last event of last night was near impossible. _'Let's see mud wrestling...then we had a party oh ya.'  
_  
**The night before**  
  
After the mud wrestling everyone had showered. Sora came down and found a groping couple and a blonde just sitting there shaking his head. She smiled and cleared her throat. The couple jumped off eachother.  
  
"if you're going to grope eachother do it in your bedroom!" Sora yelled.  
  
They blushed and Mimi decided to change the subject. "So what should we all do together tonight?"  
  
** "A FOURSOME!"** Tai screamed.  
  
They all gasped and gave disturbed looks at the now standing chocolate haired teen with his finger in the air and chest filled with air. Sora started cracking up, Matt just smirked and shook his head, and Mimi just kindof sat there. Sora leaned over and poked Tai in the stomach. He immediately fell over and grabbed his stomach. "Hey,"  
  
She just laughed even more as he frowned. "Are you drunk?" he asked.  
  
**"THAT'S IT!"** Mimi suddenly outburst.  
  
"That's what?" Matt asked.  
  
"We should all have a drinking contest and see who gets drunk first, then the next and whoever is left well they win whatever they want." Mimi stated.  
  
"'whatever' we want?" Tai seductively asked.  
  
Matt smiled and laughed, Mimi chuckled and nodded, and Sora well just laughed some more. Tai looked at her placed his finger near his temple and rolled it in a circle and mouthed _"Psycho"._  
  
Matt laughed and agreed and Mimi laughed too. Mimi ran in the kitchen and grabbed some beer. She came out with 2 six packs. They all opened one Sora finally slightly settled.  
  
After about 2 Sora was leaning against Matt and mumbling something about purple monkeys. Tai, Mimi, and Matt were just laughing at how hilarious she was when she's drunk. Mimi finally became wasted and was rolling around on the floor screeching that Tai had a sexy ass. Matt and Tai were now dying of laughter. When both girls had passed out the boys called a truce for they were both on the way to being drunk. Matt picked Sora's light body in his arms and carried her to her room. Tai carried Mimi to his room.  
  
**End of last night  
**  
Sora realized that Matt was the one who brought her here. She sat up and inched her way downstairs. She found Matt asleep on the couch with the t.v on. She smirked and out of nowhere ran fast and tackled Matt. Matt awoke with a gasp and noticed the fiery red head positioned on top of him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He reached his hands down to her stomach and began tickling her. She laughed they switched positions with Matt on top of her. Matt finally let her breath and for a moment they stared deeply into eachother's eyes. Matt leaned in and kissed Sora passionately. They wrapped eachother's arms around eachother allowed the entry of eachother's tongues. Matt's hands traveled up her smooth stomach and to her ribs. Her hands moved up his abs. Matt reached her back and ran his hands to her bra unsnapping it. She went down to his belt and undid it.  
  
"Ahem" They heard two voices state.  
  
Both looked up from there position and flushed to the color of cherry apple red.  
  
"and you tell us to get a room" Tai said.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and Sora threw a pillow at Tai.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Now Sora had done it. Tai ran upstairs into his, Mimi, Sora, and Matt's rooms and grabbed all their pillows. He ran back down stairs and gave 4 to Matt and Sora and 4 for him and Mimi. A pillow fight was started. Tai swung at Sora while Mimi swung at Matt. Sora was nailed in the head, but Tai got it in the balls. Mimi got Matt in the stomach but he got her knees. The couch flipped for Matt and Sora were on top of it. They fell on top of eachother. They swiftly got up and beat the crap out Mimi and Tai.  
  
"OH YA!" Sora yelled jumping up and high-fiving with Matt. He picked her up and twirled her around. Mimi and Tai rolled their eyes and went into the violated kitchen to make some pudding.  
  
About ten minutes later pudding flew at Sora and her white shirt was nailed. Pudding hit Matt's hair also. They both looked at the oppressors and grunted. There was a long chase of breaking things and slipping on rugs and such before they caught up to them. They went in the kitchen and Sora nailed Mimi with the water sprayer then flour. Mimi screamed and attacked Sora with flying pudding in her hair. Tai was now completely covered in raw eggs. Matt was now covered in pudding. They were about to slaughter eachother but the door opened.  
  
"Pizza, you're boss sent it." A man said.  
  
Everyone scurried in. The man looked slightly frightened at the monsters before him. "It's free, here you go."  
  
He handed the box and ran out. They all smiled and gobbled it up. That's when they all got silent and noticed they only had one week left.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
What did you think? Plz review. 


	6. Memories

Thankyou all for reviewing. I have not updated for a while because of account suspension. Thankyou for bearing with me.  
  
**Note: If you are a reviewer of my fic. 'Complicated' I would like to inform you that its rating has been upped to R.  
  
Disclaimer: **not mine.  
  
**Recap: **_He handed the box and ran out. They all smiled and gobbled it up. That's when they all got silent and noticed they only had one week left.  
  
_Ch. 6  
  
**Memories  
**  
The silence remained for a good amount of time. They all recalled on the treasured moments in this house.  
  
Mimi remembered the first kiss she and Tai shared.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_Tai was in the kitchen scavenging for food. Mimi walked in and went to the fridge too. She grabbed a DP. As she walked away, she slipped on some water and fell. She scraped her heel on the back of a chair.  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed.  
  
In an instant, Tai was by her side assisting her. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. He pulled some bandages and neosporin out of the cupboard. He came back and bandaged her wound.  
  
"It's Dr. Kamiya to the rescue!" Mimi exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Tai just winked and flashed a smile. Mimi hopped down her body brushing against him. Their faces just inches apart. Tai leaned in and placed his warm lips upon hers. That's how their relationship began_.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Tai was thinking of the mud fight.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_Tai caught on and saw Matt's fingers go 1,2,3! Tai tackled Mimi and even Mimi slightly chuckled; he aimed for her hair and scored. They all threw mud pies, rubbed mud on eachother, and then they had the wrestling contest. Tai eventually got Mimi pinned rolling her body in the moosh mud making sure mud oozed all over her. Everyone looked like creatures from no other. They all laughed and as Mimi lay there Tai leaned in and kissed her once more. Then they went in for other business.  
  
_**End of Flashback**  
  
Matt thought of the time where he was sleeping and Sora tackled him and they shared their moment.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
_Sora tackled Matt. Matt awoke with a gasp and noticed the fiery red head positioned on top of him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He reached his hands down to her stomach and began tickling her. She laughed they switched positions with Matt on top of her. Matt finally let her breath and for a moment they stared deeply into eachother's eyes. Matt leaned in and kissed Sora passionately. They wrapped eachother's arms around eachother allowed the entry of eachother's tongues. Matt's hands traveled up her smooth stomach and to her ribs. Her hands moved up his abs. Matt reached her back and ran his hands to her bra unsnapping it. She went down to his belt and undid it. But then Tai and Mimi interrupted them.  
  
_**End of Flashback**  
  
Sora was thinking of the time that Matt interrupted her bath.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_Sora was in a robe with bubbles in her hair chasing Matt around the house. Sora finally got in tackling reach of Matt. She jumped upon his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt laughed sat down on the couch, which sat on her too. Sora yelled and got off him. They were both out of breath and Matt was smirking. Sora shook her head and relaxed.  
  
"Ishida, you ruined my bath!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Say la vie" Matt said.  
  
"ISHIDA!" she yelled.  
  
Matt smiled and ran around again. They went into the violated kitchen and Sora grabbed the dish sprayer and launched an attack on Matt. Matt became wet, Matt smiled and ran towards her.  
  
"ISHIDA, what are you doiiiiiing!" Sora yelled as Matt picked her up. He brought her outside where it was still raining and locked her out.  
  
"ISHIDA!" she yelled panging on the door. Matt just smiled and laughed at her.  
  
Her hair was becoming drenched with her blue velvet robe. Matt couldn't help but laugh at her pouty facial expression. He glanced away for a moment then turned back and found no Sora in sight. He opened the door in frantic search for her. All of a sudden he got shoved out into the pouring water droplets. The door shut and a fiery red head jumped up and down yelling at him. Matt smiled he ran around the house to the back. And mouthed "If you don't open the door I'll brake this window!"  
  
Sora panicked and opened the door. As soon as she did, she ran upstairs and got back in her bath so Matt couldn't get her.  
  
--knock, knock—  
  
"Come in" Sora said annoyed.  
  
"Ah madam, I've brought you some strawberries, sugar, and whip cream for your luxurious bath." Matt said.  
  
Sora laughed, "You're so sweet!"  
  
She and Matt ate the strawberries and then it happened.  
  
Sora scooped some whip cream and threw it into Matt's face. Matt smiled and they had a huge whip cream fight. Matt eventually left and Sora got out and changed into black short shorts that said 'bad girl' on the behind and a blue sleeveless shirt that said 'Caution Mood subject to change without prior notice' in silver letters. Sora walked out and put her hair in a high ponytail. She walked along listening to her headset as she bumped into Matt she fell. Matt instinctively caught her from around the waist and pulled her in close to him. He slowly took her headset off.  
  
"Thank you," Sora whispered from the closeness between them.  
  
"No, thankyou,"  
  
Matt leaned in and kissed her. This time Sora didn't refuse, Matt was him, he was the one, she kissed back and they allowed the entry of eachother's tongues. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Sora melted away into Matt's arms and they massaged eachother's lips with each movement. Finally they broke away from what seemed like an eternity. She stared into his azure blue orbs and he stared back into her enchanting ruby orbs. A fiery passion danced in eachother's eyes.  
  
_**End of Flashback**  
  
They all stayed quiet for the rest of the day. No one really spoke until night.  
  
When it finally reached nighttime the mood had lightened up. Sora and Matt were wet and throwing flour at eachother. Mimi and Tai were on the couch making out. When Mimi and Tai were done with their business the came in the kitchen. But to be only greeted with some flour. They both frowned. Sora and Matt stopped as Tai and Mimi sat down. They sat down.  
  
"Well tomorrow's our last day." Tai said.  
  
"It's really sad, we've all like built a relationship." Mimi replied.  
  
"Yeah, and now it's all going to end." Sora said. _'For once, I think I've fallen in love and now it's leaving.'  
  
_"Not if I can help it! Give your number to everyone and well keep in touch." Matt said.  
  
"Long distance stuff never lasts." Tai said.  
  
'I know what I must do and I'm going for it!' Matt thought.  
  
"Well than let's stop pouting and have some fun for our last night!" Sora said.  
  
"STRIP POKER!" Tai yelled.  
  
They all frowned. Eventually they agreed to Tai's plan out of sheer boredom.  
  
The game ended and the looser was Tai. He was **COMPLETELY **naked. Sora had to have her shorts and shirt removed. Mimi surprisingly was still fully clothed, and Matt had to remove his shirt. Mimi and Tai had gone upstairs for a little game of their own leaving Sora and Matt.  
  
"Those two I swear!" Sora laughed.  
  
"I know their little sex addicts." Matt said.  
  
Both looked at eachother. Matt smiled and leaned in. They kissed. Matt picked Sora up and carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed and removed her bra. She undid his belt.  
  
**The next morning**  
  
Sora came downstairs around 11:00 a.m. in Matt's shirt. Matt, Tai, and Mimi were already awake. Tai arched an eyebrow at Sora then mouthed _'nice' _to Matt. Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't be on to talk" Matt said.  
  
Tai frowned.  
  
"Guys, today we go home. What should we do for the time being?" Sora asked.  
  
They all remained quiet.  
  
**4:00 p.m**  
  
The drivers arrived to take them to separate airports. Sora and Matt were getting one last kiss in. For the day they all had taken pictures of eachother together and racing and just fun memories. Mimi and Tai were both kissing also. They all didn't want to leave. Matt cupped Sora's cheek.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him and headed to the car.  
  
As her car drove off a tear fell from her face. "I love you."  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
Matt sat in the back seat. Sadness lingered in him. "I love her...I LOVE HER! Driver change of plans"

* * *

-tbc-  
  
Please review. 


	7. I Do

He he it's been awhile huh? Well I ish back don't know for how long this could be my last update for a while..I hope not. Thankyou all for being so patient with me. If I am a reviewer of your stories, it still might be awhile before I get to reviewing. I'm going through personal struggles so it might be awhile for a lot of things. I have 46 emails from all author alerts. So here is the last chapter I think...

**Story: No Nothing House**

**Chapter: 7**

**Chapter Title: I Do**

_Recap: Matt sat in the back seat. Sadness lingered in him. "I love her...I LOVE HER! Driver change of plans"_

"Last Call for flight 919 to Arlington." The intercom spoke. Sora stood in the lobby her passport in her hand. Tears streamed from her eyes. She began to head to the plane and gave one last glance back at the exit. When she glanced she saw a figure. A figure that seemed to be calling her name. He had blonde locks, was tall, and was sweating.

"Could it be?" she asked herself.

"Sora Takenouchi! Don't you dare get on that plane!" she thought she heard him yell.

The figure came running at her. "It is him!"

She ran at him. When they finally came to eachother in the middle of the airport a crowd was cheering and Matt lifted her in his arms.

"I love you!" he exclaimed.

"I love you too!" she kissed him.

The crowd clapped and cheered. They both smiled and chuckled.

"Marry me!" he said.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "I will." She exclaimed.

Matt didn't have ring. He mentally kicked himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder to find a man about his age. In that man's hand was an engagement ring. It was silver with gold designs.

"Take mine." The man said smiling. "I've been carrying it around ever since I got rejected by my girlfriend because my brother harmed his girlfriend. I knew there was a purpose for it." He winked at Sora.

Matt smiled "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, just do me a favor. Make her happy and live a good life."

The man walked off. Sora was struck. "Matt, that was....the brother of the man who raped me!" Sora said.

Matt smiled. "Making up for his brother. It's a small world."

Sora smiled as Matt placed the ring on her finger. Sora smiled widely and hugged Matt.

**Two weeks later**

"Matt were going to be late!" Sora yelled!

"Coming," Matt yelled. He came out in a tux. He glanced at Sora who was in a white gown and holding flowers. She had a light pink flower head band on as well. "You look gorgeous."

She smiled. "You look mighty handsome yourself."

They kissed and headed off.

**Chapel**

"Taichi Kamiya, do you take Mimi Tachikawa to be your wife in holy matrimony in illness and in health until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Tai replied smiling at his bride who was in a light pink strapless dress with a white flowered vale with a tint of yellow in it and light pink gloves on.

"Mimi Tachikawa, do you take Taichi Kamiya to be your husband in holy matrimony in illness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," Mimi replied smiling back and crying as well.

Sora smiled at Matt and mouthed 'I love you.' Matt smiled back and mouthed 'I love you too.' Sora was crying, Matt was smiling.

"Congratulations, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tai smiled and they leaned in and passionately kissed as everyone cheered, cried, and whistled.

**After the Wedding**

Mimi and Sora were crying.

"Congratulations Tai, you beat us to getting married." Matt smirked.

Tai laughed. "I heard how you got engaged...freaky man."

"yeah, it was really unusual."

"When's the date for your wedding?"

"October 18, the day Sora and I first kissed." Matt said.

Tai smiled, "This weekend huh? See ya there."

"Your honeymoon?"

"We'll wait until your wedding."

Matt smiled. "Thanks pal,"

**October 18**

Sora wore a beautiful silver gown with one strap, a white flowered vale with a tint of red in it, and elbow length silver gloves. Matt wore a handsome Tuxedo and a bright smile. They stood on the platform and Sora cried and Matt smiled sweetly at her.

"Yamato Ishida, do you take Sora Takenouchi to be your wife in holy matrimony in illness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do,"

"Sora Takenouchi, do you take Yamato Ishida to be your husband in holy matrimony in illness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do,"

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Matt leaned in and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered, whistled, and cried as well.

"**HONEYMOON TIME**!" Tai yelled.

* * *

-The end.-

How was it? Plz review.


End file.
